SKULL-8
|price = $6200 |type = Machine gun |designer = Government |origin = |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 4.4 seconds |addon = |system = skull8 |magazine = 120 / 240 |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |damage = 25 |accuracy = 81% |recoil = 12% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 9% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 25 |damageC = 54 }}:For the original version, see FN Minimi/M249. SKULL-8 is a machine gun attached with an underbarrel axe bayonet in the SKULL Series. Overview SKULL-8 is a belt-fed, anti-zombie machine gun that fires 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie ammunition. It is attached with a light axe bayonet under the weapon's barrel to be used for emergency melee combat situations. The weapon's primary fire has superior penetration towards Kevlar. Its melee attack also inflict a small knockback, which can be used for the user's advantage. Advantages *Can perform melee attack in secondary fire *High rate of fire *High penetration power *High stun power *Light weight *Melee attack can be used even when reloading Disadvantages *Does not have scope *Expensive price *Long reload time *Low damage *Low knockback *Short axe range Release date *South Korea: 27 June 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 July 2013. *China: 3 July 2013. *Indonesia: 29 January 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 18 June 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips ;Overall *Use the secondary fire for surprise attacks as the attack range is rather short and not suitable for close combat situations. *Each shot can penetrate up to 4 objects. *Use the secondary fire when you are out of ammunition. The secondary fire of this weapon may still help in killing zombies. Note the attack delay of the secondary fire. *The attack damage and range for the secondary fire is lower and shorter than the SKULL-9. *The firepower is the same as the MG3. *The weight is the same as the M4A1. ;Zombie Infection *A 120-round of SKULL-8 can deal 3600 ~ 7200 damage to Zombies. ;Zombie Scenario *A 120-round of SKULL-8 can deal around 38,000 ~ 40,000 to bosses. *A single axe slash can deal 2000 ~ 4000 damage to bosses. ;Zombie Escape *Don't use SKULL-8 in Zombie Escape due to low accuracy. Comparison to SKULL-7 ; Positive *Cheaper (-$2800) *Lighter (+5% move speed) *Can perform melee attack ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same magazine size (120) *Share the same ammo type (5.56mm AZ) ; Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+3%) *No scope Gallery File:Skull8_viewmdl.png|View model File:Skull8_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Skull8_viewmdl_slash.png|Secondary slash Skull8_wmdl.png|World model skull8.gif|Store preview File:Skull8.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Skull8_yuri.png|Yuri with SKULL-8 File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|South Korea resale poster File:Skull8_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130703ff_2.jpg|China poster File:Skull8_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale 1554351_788722841141356_255234772_n.jpg|Indonesia poster skull magni.jpg|SKULL-8 in Panic Room promotional art File:Skull8codebset30p.png|SKULL-8 + 30 Code B Decoders set File:Skull8codeaset30p.png|SKULL-8 + 30 Code A Decoders set File:HUD_icon_skull8.jpg|HUD icon File:Skull8coupon.png|SKULL-8 Reservation Ticket Shoot sound Slash axe Reload Trivia *So far, this is the only weapon that allow the user to cancel the reload when performing the melee attack. *This is the second even-numbered weapon in the SKULL series after SKULL-4. *The SKULL-8 is the third weapon to have melee attack as secondary fire mode after M249 Veteran and M16A1 Veteran. *SKULL-8 can be seen in Panic Room promotion art, even though it's still not released yet at that time. **SKULL-8's whereabouts are found during AWP-Z and Hitchhiking update, which is one week earlier than the actual release. *The words "Gun Blade" are printed on the axe. Category:Weapons Category:Skull series Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:5.56 az users Category:Machine gun Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Event exclusive Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Heavy weapon Category:American weapons Category:German weapons Category:Belgian weapons Category:Rex weapons